Lose Intelligence¦ Final Fantasy 8
Jerd and friends battle Astos, Jared shows off his cosplay of the Thief, and revisits castles to unlock new treasures. Synopsis Jared picks up where he left off as he goes to deliver the crown - but has to fight wolves first. Jared imagines a mallet smashing into an imp's face. After arriving at the north-west castle, the inside is broken, abandoned and there are bats around. Jared goes to hand over the crown, and the first real boss fight against Astos appears. One of Astos' spells is insta-death! Peeb is killed! Jared doesn't know what to do, and continues to try to mute Astos. Jared laughs as Jerd loses intelligence. Jared is glad that he cast anti-fire as Astos used a fire attack. The party wins despite not having Peeb. Jared doesn't know if the fight could go any better then that, so he decides not to try again. Jared shows himself cosplaying as the Thief, which Heidi made. He shows a photo of the entire group with almost all the classes represented. Jared mentions that everyone mentioned Nuclear Power rather then Final Fantasy I. Jared sails north. He makes it to a cave with one of his favorite theme songs in the game. Jared finds some treasures and talks to the brooms that talk backwards. The in game map is very useful. Jared brings the herb to the prince. Imps should be running from Jared! Jared arrives in Elfland. The medicine is so bitter that it wakes him up. Jared now has the mystic key, and can open up the treasure chests in the Mystic Cave. Jared navigates around the castle. Jared finds a silver hammer for Ian, as well as money and a copper gauntlet. Jared then goes to the Corneria Castle, and will go back to Mystic Cave last. Jared is frustrated by the enemies that annoy him at the docks. Jared buys some tents before heading back north. Ian gets a critical hit against a skeleton with his new hammer. Jared can hold the rune. The game glitches, creating another door. Jared is freaked out, and decides to head away. The door vanishes after a fight. Jared insults zombies. Jared finds a weresword and a soft. Jared will sell most of his swords, and keep the ones that he likes the graphic of the most. Jared celebrates as he gets two hits on an imp. Jared checks the locked chests in the castle. Jared finds a sabre, a silver knife, an iron staff, an iron shield, iron armor, and TNT! Everyone gets an upgrade! Joof gets a silver knife. Jared is surprised by two critical hits from Joof as he fights ogres. Jerd, Ian and Joof level up. Jared is determined to kill an asp. Jared feels good about Jerd's second attack. Jared is horrified to find mummies in a chest! Thankfully, they aren't too tough. Jared finds a power staff. Everyone is healed, and Jared gets the other items including a Falchon. Jared gets them by coming in from the side, but decides to fight the IMages anyway. The last enemies are more mummies. Peeb levels up. Jared decides to continue fighting mummies. Even Jerd could kill a mummy on his own! Peeb is temporarily put to sleep, but wakes up quickly to help finish off more mummies. Jared almost walks into another set of enemies! Jared heads back to town to rest before the Marsh Cave. Jerd is poisoned by arachnids. Jared ends the episode. The photo of Jared's cosplay is shown again. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos